Perdon anual
by ViiviTha.xD
Summary: Sam y Freddie estaban metidos en un gran problema, como explicar a Carly que aquel beso robado en el colegio entre ellos no era el único que le habían ocultado, realmente Carly se pondría como una fiera. Una pequeña y cortita historia Seddie.


Perdón Anual

Icarly no es mio, nunca lo sera y yo solo juego con ellos para satisfacer mi imanación y mi locura por el Seddie

Esto sucede entre Ikiss y ILost my Mind y bueno espero les guste, primera vez que escribo de ICarly asi que si hay errores de antemano perdón

"prometemos que se acabaron los secretos" "nunca mas" "desde ahora todos nos contaremos todo" "¿esta bien?"… "¿me contaran todo?" "está bien"

"¿Y juras que vamos a odiarnos después de terminar con esto?" "totalmente"

¿Cuántas veces tendrían que romper aquella promesa tan importante para su amiga? ¿Y aquella hecha por ambos? ¿Cuántas promesas le son permitidas romper en una vida sin mayores consecuencias?

Y es que Sam y Freddie estaban en un gran problema, uno muy grande, que incluía a una muy enojada Carly, un asustado Freddie y una desaparecida Sam y claro un beso robado.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste Freddie? Debiste haberme dicho… que ¿te gusta o es un nuevo capitulo en tu vida? ¿Qué esta pasando?- le preguntaba histérica Carly a su amigo esperando una respuesta que la calmara y la ayudara a entender lo que vio hace tres días atrás.

El problema estaba ahí, porque aunque quisiera darle una respuesta a su amiga esto le seria imposible, ni el mismo tenia una para satisfacer sus propias dudas. Además como decirle a su mejor amiga que sus dos mejores amigos no solo le había mentido esta vez, llevaban engañándola mas de un año entero, ocultando un mínimo detalle de su relación.

Desde que Sam y Freddie se habían besado para salir del "hoyo" como dijeron ellos, supuestamente según el conocimiento de Carly sus dos amigos ya no habían juntado mas sus labios uno con el otro, hasta hace tres días en el colegio. Pero habían detalles que a la conductora del programa más famoso de la red se le escapaban, los cuales incluían el contenido de la conversión antes del primer beso entre Sam y Freddie. Aquellas palabras nerviosas y culpables que le dijo Sam al bobo técnico como lo denominaba, esa frase donde le pedía perdón, no solo por contar a todo el publico de Icarly que el no habia besado jamas en su vida, sino que también se disculpaba por cada broma y maltrato físico y mental. Según ella era como una disculpa anual.

Pasado un año de aquel suceso las cosas seguían tal cual como antes, Sam no paraba de burlarse del ñoño y este aunque trataba de evitar cualquier percance que enfadara a su rubia amiga, seguía cayendo redondito entre sus puños. Era algo cotidiano para el trio, ellos discutían, Carly los calmaba y reconciliaba.

Pero esta vez era diferente, Sam había tocado, entre sus bromas, no solo a la madre de Freddie (cosa que ya lo estaba irritando) sino que también el punto débil de él, su padre. Esto fue la gota que colmo la paciencia del técnico, estaba furioso e indignado con la que creía su amiga y aunque el no era una blanca paloma y había estado provocando a Sam mencionando lo disfuncional que era su familia, no era justificación para tomar aquel tema que hasta Sam sabia era extremadamente delicado.

El técnico tomó sus cosas y salio hecho una furia, dejando a una sorprendida y arrepentida Sam y a una triste Carly que miraba enojada y ¿desilusionada? a Sam.

-ya Carly no me veas asi… que se que lo he arruinado- odiaba cuando Carly la miraba con "ESA mirada", era como fallarle a un cachorrito huerfano o a una hermana- tu tranquila… se me ocurrirá como remediarlo-

-mas te vale Sam… ahora vé ¡vé! A buscarlo- le ordeno con una sonrisa, no podía enojarse con ella, además había asumido su error ella solita, eso en Sam era una gran avance.

El primer lugar donde Sam buscó fue al frente de la puerta de su amiga Carly, era obvio que no lo encontraría ahí pero de igual manera entró sin permiso al departamento y buscó a su amigo, por suerte la loca estaba trabajando en el hospital y no vio como ultrajaban la intimidad de su hogar. Al registrar la habitación del nerd no pudo evitar sorprenderce al ver una foto de ellos tres sonriendo en alguna de sus múltiples locuras, realmente se sentía un poco culpable, quizas ya era momento de calmar tan solo un poco las bromas a Freddie, suspirando dio un ultimo vistaso a la pieza que recalcaba fielmente lo que era su amigo y salio de ella. Sam salió del departamento y corriendo piso a piso reanudo su busqueda, estaba cansada y a punto de tirar la toalla y dejar de darle tanta importancia al nub, ademas que aun no se le ocurria que hacer para pedirle perdon, no pensaba denigrarce y rogarle, no señor, Sam Pucket nunca se rebaja a nadie, pero tenia que existir la manera de que el tonto la perdonara y así volver a comer jamón con tranquilidad. Descanzó en la puerta de su amiga, solo existia una vez en que Freddie se habia enojado tanto con ella y… claro ¡la salida de incendio!

Corrio rapidamente, esperaba encontrarlo ahí, de lo contrario dejaria de buscar y cuando lo viera nuevamente le daría una buena palisa. Agitada llegó a su destino y escucho musica a lo lejos "tal como aquella vez" se dijo en un susurro, ya habia encontrado la manera de perdirle perdon. Sam tan impulsiva como ella misma se paró frente a Freddie, quien la miraba entre sorprendido y enojado (ganando lo segundo), y tomando entre sus manos la cara de su compañero lo besó y sintio nuevamente esa explosion en su estomago, la cual incremento de potencia al sentir como Freddie le respondía. El beso no fue como el anterior, ambos ya tenian un poco de experiancia, por lo que duró mas y se podria considerar hasta mas ¿intenso?

Al separarce Freddie miraba a Sam sorprendido, no entendia que habia sucedido hace un momento, Sam en respuesta se encogío de hombros

-tomalo como mi perdon, por lo de ahora y por bueno… todo el año- dijo como si nada mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio- es mi perdon anual… ¿recuerdas? Y Freddie- este la miro aun atonito- te sigo odiando- le dijo sonriendo, sabiendo que este ya la habia perdonando

-yo tambien te odio Sam… no lo olvides-

Por eso Freddie miraba perplejo a Carly, no sabia que significaba este nuevo beso, ya que no habia existido ninguna discusión anterior a el, por lo que solo pudo responder a su amiga con una estupida pregunta, si tenia fruta…

Si que estaban en problemas, él por no contarle a Carly y no poder darle una buena respuesta y ella por escaparse y bueno por mentirle a su mejor amiga y dejarlo a él con la duda mas grande de su corta vida.

Espero les gustara, si tienen una opinion, les gustara o no me encantaria saberlo, asi que espero sus reviews

Saludos Vivian.


End file.
